degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Bell
Tiny is a 10th Grade student at Degrassi Community School. He is friends with Grace, Zig Novak, and Maya Matlin. He is portrayed by Morpheus Richards. Character History Season 13 In The World I Know, Tiny is a student in the remedial room. Grace approaches him, and nearly stabs him in his crotch with sciccors, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. He promises to not do it again. When Ms. Grell is explaining the assignment and responds to Grace's backtalk, he says to Grace, "Oooh, you got grelled!" He and Grace partnered up for the assignment. Later, during presentations, they both laugh when Maya insults Zig in front of the class. In Better Man, he is playing smackball with the kids in the rubber room. In class, he makes a joke that people judge you most quickly by crotch size. He laughs when Maya talks back to the teacher. He is later hanging out with Grace, Zig, and Maya at the picnic bench, and in the classroom. In Unbelievable, he is shown in a picture that was taken at Miles's party. In What It's Like, he is sitting with Maya, Grace, and Zig in the Rubber Room while they turn in their papers. In class, he does his trust exercise with Grace. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Tiny, Grace, and Zig to go to the dance, though Tiny and Grace think that it is a bad idea. Later, Grace and Zig show up to the dance, but Tiny does not. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Tiny is seen when Miles held up the fake gun to Zig's head, he tried to fight Miles after he admitted it was a toy. Then Zig told him to just leave and they walked away. In You Are Not Alone, he runs into the Rubber Room and talks to Zig, who leaves shortly after with him. Maya later guesses correctly that Tiny is in a gang. Zig tells her that Tiny took care of him when he was on his own in exchange for doing odd jobs, though Zig claims he is now done because he lives with Maya. Grace later explains the entire dynamic of Tiny's gang to Maya, who decides to try and pay Tiny back for Zig's weed that she flushed down the toilet. Maya is at Tiny's locker, surprising him, making him remark that's she's scary for a little girl. He asks her what she wants. She then asks for him to let Zig out of his gang. He doesn't answer and ignores her. She then hands him an envelope filled with $300 and says how that should cover the stuff. He asks who she robbed, and she explains it is her saved up birthday money from the past several years. She then simply says Zig is out of the gang. He says okay, on one condition - to never sneak up on him again. He smiles at her and walks off. In Enjoy the Silence, Tiny asks Maya and Grace where Zig is and he finds Zig at Maya's house and threatens him then Maya's mom walks into the kitchen and sees Tiny and asks Zig who he is and Zig introduces Tiny to Maya's mom and she asks if he would like to stay for lunch and then leaves then Zig convinces Tiny to get of the gang to. In How Bizarre, He is in the rubber room with Grace, Maya, and Zig while Grace Zig and Maya were discussing Zig's new job. Trivia *Tiny has appeared in 5 episodes so far. *He is friends with Grace, Zig, and Maya in the "Rubber Room". Quotes *(To Grace): "Okay, hold up! I won't look at her again, okay? Promise." (first line) *(To Grace): "Oooh, you got Grelled!" *(To Zig): "Burn!" *(To Zig): "Oooh, you just got smackballed!" *(To Maya): "Hurry up or a teacher will come!" *(To Miles): "You held my man up with a toy?!" Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Season 14 Category:Recurring Characters